


Peaky Blinders x reader incorrect quotes

by Thomassshelby



Category: Peaky Blinders, cillian murphy - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomassshelby/pseuds/Thomassshelby
Summary: Just a bunch of incorrect Peaky Blinders quotes x reader featuring the Shelby’s and Grey’sReader’s pronouns are mostly they/them





	1. I’m gay

Tommy being as smooth as possible: so who out of all of us would you date?  
Y/n: *cringes slightly* I’m as straight as your eyes are green  
Tommy: but my eyes aren't... oh  
Y/n: yeah  
Tommy:  
John: *whispers* Tommy, you owe me 5 pounds.


	2. Cold weather

Y/n: *shivers*  
Tommy: *gives them his coat*  
Finn: *also shivers*  
Finn: *looks at John*  
John: what do you want me to fuckin’ do? Set you on fire?


	3. Interviews

Interviewer: so how was your time on set together?   
Y/n [very seriously]: ah, well, Cillian and I have a similar sense of humour in that we both find me very funny   
Cillian: *bursts out laughing*


	4. Interviews part 2

Interviewer: What do you find most humorous about Y/n?  
Cillian: Their performance mostly   
Y/n: *burst out laughing*


	5. Interviews part 3

Interviewer: What do you like most about Cillian?  
Y/n: I like how much he likes me  
Cillian: *burst out laughing*


	6. Interviews part 4

Y/n [actually serious]: All in all, Cillian’s performances are impeccable  
Cillian [quietly]: aw thanks *smiles*  
Y/n: He’s done about 50 movies and I’ve seen about 2 of them  
Cillian: *bursts out laughing and face palms*


End file.
